One Step Closer
by wyvrn113
Summary: Lizzie and Gordo head to Paris on a class assignment. Rated PG-13 for stuff in later chapters. PLEASE R/R!!!
1. And It Begins

Disclaimer: If I owned anything to do with this story, I'd probably have a lot more money than I do now.  
  
Author's Note: This story will be set in the sophomore year of Lizzie's high school experience, thus making Lizzie and her friends all about 15 or 16. Anyway, on with the story, hope you all like it!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was an average day at Hillridge High School. Students passing through hallways, rushing to get to class on time. Lockers slammed as the second block bell rang aloud through the halls. Everyone ran to class, except for two students, standing in the middle of the hall, crowded around a locker.  
  
"Lizzie, let's go, c'mon!" Gordo shouted to his best friend.  
  
"Hold on! I gotta get my books for class.Gordo. what class do we have next?" Lizzie asked her friend standing next to her.  
  
"Oh, you mean what class do we have," he turned his wrist to check his watch, "NOW?!"  
  
"Wow, we're late?!" Lizzie grabbed her books, and ran to class.  
  
Gordo threw his hands up and sighed.  
  
*****  
  
A few hours later, Lizzie and Gordo entered another dreary classroom.  
  
"Ugh. block five literature. boring!" Lizzie slumped down in her chair.  
  
"Well, at least it's a short period. Remember, we have that Student Ambassador assembly after lunch." Gordo reminded her.  
  
"Well, it's better than literature class, I guess. Besides, we just sit there anyway. no one ever gets picked to go to it." Lizzie opened her book and straightened up in her chair as their substitute teacher, Mr. Dig walked in.  
  
"Hello class." Mr. Dig began.  
  
"Hi Mr. Dig." The class responded simultaneously.  
  
"Hi. Well, people, today, in honor or the Student Ambassador Project, we will be studying the place where the Ambassadors will travel too. We'll be doing this just in case any of you are selected."  
  
The whole class groaned at their new assignment, and flipped through the assignment notebooks.  
  
"I want you all to do some research on the most romantic of all romantic places. Paris, France." Mr. Dig said, "And then, you will all be giving a report on the particular subject in Paris I will assign to you all."  
  
Once again, Mr. dig paused for the class to let out a groan, and then returned to his assigning of the project.  
  
"Now, I would like you all to join into groups of two. You will have approximately three weeks to complete this project. You will begin research on this project after the assembly." Mr. Dig finished, "Okay, I'm done. go ahead and get into your groups."  
  
Mr. Dig turned around and sat down at his desk. Heads turned in the class as the kids formed themselves into groups.  
  
"Group?" Gordo asked Lizzie.  
  
"Like always." Lizzie turned back around to face the teacher.  
  
"Yeah," he sighed and sat down, "just like always. nothing more."  
  
Okay, the first chapter. Tell me what you all think. And, the little paragraph I had before was just a test run. I wanted to see if anyone cared.Well, I got a few review back, and I've decided to post the entire chapter. 


	2. Falling Into Place

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own Lizzie McGuire or anything else to do with it.  
  
Author's Note: Yeah. I've gotten a couple review, and I feel. "satisfied" with the responses. I'm glad you guys are liking it so far. And for whoever asked me, I decided to accept anonymous reviews, so thanks for the idea! Well. Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Class finished, and, once again, people crowded the halls, readying themselves for the hour of boring talk about a program which none of them would get. They all knew that the only the really smart kids got accepted. That was the way it was.  
  
After five minute or so, the halls emptied out, and the gym filled up. Kids struggled for seats in the small gymnasium. Some were forced to sit on the floor. But most of them were happy with their seating. Lizzie and Gordo got to the gym late (again), so they were also forced to take a seat on the cold, hard floor.  
  
Ms. Ungermeyer took her place at the podium, and began talking about the upcoming trip. The students sat there, eyes pointed at her, for almost an hour, until it got good.  
  
*****  
  
After almost an hour of grueling and tedious conversation, Ms. Ungermeyer took out a list of the kids who would be attending the Ambassador program.  
  
"Now, I know I've bored you all with this assembly, but now, we'll see who made it to the actual program." Ms. Ungermeyer said as she took the list from the table, and opened it, "Okay, the moment you've all be waiting for. the seven of you who will be attending this trip, which, might I add, I picked, are as followed: Kate Saunders, Ethan Craft, Lawrence Tudgeman, Miranda Sanchez, David Gordon, Parker McKenzie, and Lizzie McGuire. Now, if you could all come up here, that'd be super."  
  
The seven kids trudged up to the podium, and stood their receiving their well-earned applause. After a minute or so of clapping, they took their seats.  
  
"As you seven know, I will meet with you continuously to check your permission slips and everything else until you leave next week. If you have any questions, see me after this assembly." Ms. Ungermeyer finished, "Okay, now that that's done, you all can return to your classes!" She dismissed the students, as Gordo and Lizzie approached Ms. Ungermeyer.  
  
Lizzie turned her head to Gordo, and bit her lip out of nervousness, "Um. Ms. Ungermeyer?"  
  
The principal turned around to face Lizzie and Gordo.  
  
"What can I help you with?" She asked them.  
  
"Well, I'm sure you probably know this, but, Miranda just moved from here a week or so ago." "Oh. I see. well, I do know that, but I haven't had a chance to redo the list, so I guess I'll make my selection based on the newest student to the school. They need a good experience for their first couple days, I'd say." Ms. Ungermeyer replied.  
  
"Okay, thanks." Lizzie replied and walked to class.  
  
*****  
  
Lizzie and Gordo sat down to their last period class, math. Just as they took their seats, an announcement came on over the intercom.  
  
"ATTENTION STUDENTS," The secretary's voice echoed over the school, "BECAUSE OF A TRANSFER IN SCHOOLS, ONE OF THE STUDENT AMBASSADORS WILL NOT BE ABLE TO ATTEND THE PROGRAM. THEREFORE, WE HAVE DETERMINED THE REPLACEMENT BASED ON THE NEWEST PERSON TO THE SCHOOL. FORTUNATELY FOR HIM, HE CAME TO THIS SCHOOL YESTERDAY, THEREFORE MAKING THE REPLACEMENT MR. RONNY JACOBS. THANK YOU. HAVE A NICE DAY." The secretary hung up the intercom, and the students went back to their work.  
  
"R-Ronny? Ronny Jacobs?!" Lizzie blurted out as she heard the words that had just been spoken to her, "Gordo, I don't know if I can take seeing Ronny again!"  
  
"C'mon Lizzie, don't worry. If he does anything at all, I'll be there. It'll be ok." Gordo reassured his friend.  
  
"Thanks Gordo." Lizzie blushed and turned around to face the front as their teacher began the lesson.  
  
Well. second chapter. if you like it, review and tell me! Thanx! 


	3. Placing The Bet And Winning The Game

Disclaimer: Okay, If I owned this stuff, I'd probably have my own website by now. and I'd be a lot more popular than I am [not].  
  
Author's Note: I'm really happy with the responses I'm getting from you guys. I figure I'm gonna do a few more chapters (like, 14 or so), then maybe a sequel or something. Tell me what you think!! Please review! It's awesome hearing form you guys! Anyway, on with the story.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
After a week of preparing, Lizzie, Gordo, and the rest of the gang were preparing to go to the most romantic place in the world. Paris, France.  
  
"Oh, Gordo," Lizzie squealed at the thought of going to France, "I've always wanted to go to France! And I'm glad it's with you!"  
  
"Thanks Lizzie." Gordo replied.  
  
A voice rang out over the intercom at the airport, "NOW BOARDING, FLIGHT 103 TO PARIS."  
  
"Hey! That's us Gordo!" Lizzie turned around and hugged her mom and dad, who had become alright with Lizzie going place by herself.  
  
"Be careful honey." Jo McGuire shouted at her daughter as she left for the plane.  
  
"I will mom." Lizzie turned around and waved to her family as she set off to the terminal, which her plane was located.  
  
Her and Gordo made their way to the plane, where they showed their tickets to the stewardess, and took their seats.  
  
*****  
  
It was a really long flight to Paris, so Gordo and Lizzie had a lot of time to talk about different things.  
  
After two hours or so of talking about their childhood past, they got to talking about more present issues.  
  
"So, Gordo, what's going on today?" Lizzie asked him.  
  
"Well. um. nothing really." Gordo looked down as he spoke, hiding something from Lizzie.  
  
"C'mon Gordo. You can tell me anything. please?" She asked.  
  
"Well. yeah." He sighed, and prepared for the dive, "Lizzie, listen. For a while, I've had some mixed feelings towards you."  
  
"Are you mad at me? Why? What'd I do?" She stammered, wondering why her best friend was mad at her.  
  
"No, no, no, no. I'm not mad at you at all! Try the opposite." Gordo blushed.  
  
"G-Gordo."  
  
"You see, I really, really like you, but I feel that if I asked you out or something, it'd ruin our perfect friendship. And I'm not sure if I want to take that risk." Gordo's face went bright red as he spilled his feeling for Lizzie all over the floor.  
  
"Well. Gordo, if you want, that's a risk I'm willing to take." She leaned over, and kissed Gordo. Not secretively, but out in the open, where everyone could see them, even Kate.  
  
Kate glanced suddenly over to Lizzie and Gordo's seat, to see if they were talking about her, when she saw them locked in a passionate kiss. She sneered at Lizzie's luck, and glanced at Ethan, who was sitting next to her, eyes focused on the two.  
  
"Hey, Ethan, how come we never kissed like that? Ever?!" Kate yelled at Ethan. He just sat there with a blank look on his face. Kate sighed, and decided to go to sleep.  
  
Lizzie slid back from Gordo, as his eyes opened, "Listen Gordo," she began, "if this was any day a while ago, I probably wouldn't have done that. But it isn't. I really discovered something that day in Rome. something inside. deep down. a sudden, passion. I've kept it inside for two years, and I want to tell you everything now that I can. I really, really, like you Gordo." Lizzie finished. He sat stunned by the words Lizzie just said.  
  
"W-Well. u-um. okay. Don't you think it's a little sudden?" Gordo asked her.  
  
"Yeah, but I just had to tell you. I can't keep it inside forever." She answered.  
  
"Well then, um, Lizzie, would you. maybe, like to go out with me?" Gordo asked.  
  
Both of them thought it was sudden, but they felt that they had to express their feelings to each other there and now. Lizzie thought about it for a second, and then replied.  
  
"I'd be honored to go out with you Gordo." She asked.  
  
"Well. um. thanks." Gordo blushed wildly, as did Lizzie.  
  
"Gordo?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yeah?" He replied.  
  
"Thanks. Thanks a lot." She said.  
  
"For what?" Gordo questioned.  
  
"For just being there. For me. Forever." Lizzie thanked him.  
  
"No problem McGuire." Gordo replied as Lizzie laid her head on his shoulder, and went to sleep for the long flight to the city of romance.  
  
Too rushed? I got where I wanted to go, so I feel happy. If you like it or don't like it, pop in a review! I'll be glad to listen to suggestions! If you want, you can send me some suggestions for the actual story. I'd like some idea of what people want them to do in Paris! Thanx a lot! 


	4. The Long Flight

Disclaimer: Really you guys. why would I be writing about my own story, on a fan-fiction website, if I owned it?! Seriously. I don't.  
  
Author's Note: I've officially decided to continue this story until the end, and maybe a sequel. Thanks you guys for giving the reviews! Anyway, on with the show.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The many hours flew by fast for Lizzie and Gordo, who were, at the time, sleeping. Gordo awoke, and blinked a few times, then opened his eyes to see Lizzie laying on his lap. He went to wake her up, but decided that he should let her rest.  
  
A few minutes later, Lizzie woke up.  
  
"Hey Gordo. How long was I asleep?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Well, I was asleep too, but I think," Gordo turned his wrist to view his watch, "about three hours!"  
  
"Wow, that long?" Lizzie asked.  
  
"Yup." He answered.  
  
Lizzie's gaze shifted to Kate, asleep next to Ethan, who was listening to his CD player. Her sight switched back to Gordo, "So, what were we talking about before?  
  
"Well," Gordo blushed at Lizzie's request, "I think we were talking about, um, our friendship, and other stuff." Gordo's voice trailed off.  
  
"Oh yeah. I can't believe we're finally together." Lizzie looked off into space.  
  
"Neither can I!" Tudgeman's face appeared from over the seat in back of them, "Everyone knew it was only a matter of time.even Miranda. It was obvious you liked her Gordo, and you too Lizzie. Hey! This is just like that Star Wars episode when Luke..." As Tudgeman began his Star Wars tale, Gordo stopped him.  
  
"Tudgeman! Don't." Gordo's shoulders loosened as he sat back down.  
  
"So, Tudgeman, was it really that obvious?" Lizzie blushed furiously as she asked him.  
  
"Um. ya." As Tudgeman spoke, both Gordo and Lizzie turned red, and sat straight.  
  
"Well. thanks." Gordo said.  
  
"No problemo. Happy to help the new couple." Tudgeman sat down, and resumed what he was doing.  
  
"Wow. everyone knew except for the two people who should. Me and you." Lizzie said.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm sort of glad, because, if you had known, I never would've had the courage to ask you out. I would've been to scared. So I told myself that it would happen on it's own, and it did." Gordo said, "Thanks. I feel. complete now. I'm very lucky to have you as a friend, and as a girlfriend."  
  
Lizzie looked at Gordo and said, "Your welcome. Same here."  
  
Gordo looked back, "Yeah. And I'd just like to say that having you in my life is one of the most important things to me. And I promise that nothing will affect my feelings for you."  
  
Flattered, Lizzie replied, "You're so sweet Gordo." She hugged him and whispered in his ear, "Same here."  
  
Too short? Oh well. If you like it, review! I'm looking for more responses. Thanks! 


	5. The Night Before

Disclaimer: I don't own this. blah blah blah. You guys know by now.  
  
Author's Note: I'm really happy with the responses that I'm getting. I've decided to continue! Now, onward with the story!  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The plane landed, and the chosen few stepped forward onto the land. It was about ten o'clock at night, so they had to take a bus to their hotel, and get ready to sleep.  
  
About forty-five minutes passed during the bus ride to the hotel. Lizzie slept happily on Gordo's shoulder, waking up from time to time to see where they were.  
  
"Are we there yet Gordo?" Lizzie asked, waking up for the final time, and wiping sleep from her eyes.  
  
"Nah. We still got a ways to go." Gordo pointed out.  
  
"Ok. I think I'm gonna stay up for now. At least until we get to our hotel." Lizzie said, yawning at the end.  
  
"Alright. I'll continue to be blinded by your beauty, as always." Gordo said with a yawn also.  
  
Lizzie chuckled, and then fell back onto Gordo's shoulder, as he did the same. They slept quietly for the next twenty minutes, until the bus came to a halt. They both jolted up as everyone passed by them, on their way out. Lizzie and Gordo stood up, hand in hand, and walked through the aisle as they made their way out of the bus.  
  
Sitting in the back seat, thinking to himself was Mr. Ronny Jacobs, who Lizzie had forgotten was even there. Even after the bus driver yelled at him to get off, he still sat there, pondering.  
  
"Why was I so stupid?!" He thought to himself, "I shouldn't have dumped her! Oh well, that was then, this is now. But still, I want her back. Back from that little Gordo kid. And I will have her. No matter what." Only after the bus driver and Mr. Ungermeyer told him to vacate his seat did he leave. He left the bus with that thought running through his mind. He wanted Lizzie back, and, knowing Ronny, he'd have her.  
  
*****  
  
Inside the hotel, Gordo picked up the key for his roommates, as they ran upstairs, and unpacked. Parker got the key for the girl's room, and they all made their way to their room, except for Gordo and Lizzie, who stayed down their and talked.  
  
"Well Lizzie, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." He said.  
  
"Ya, guess so. Well, tomorrow will be fun. We'll get to explore Paris together, how cool is that?!" Lizzie encouraged him.  
  
"Are you sure you're okay with Ronny being here?" He asked her. "Ya, I'm fine. Remember, I have you!" Lizzie leaned forward and kissed him, as she noticed Kate at the top of the stairs, scowling at Lizzie's luck.  
  
They separated and Gordo began to speak, "Well, I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight Lizzie."  
  
"G'night Gordo." Lizzie winked at him, and made her way up the stairs, as did Gordo.  
  
*****  
  
In the girl's room, Lizzie and Kate had a little conversation, while Parker was in the bathroom.  
  
"So, uh, Lizzie. You and Gordo are an item now, huh?" She asked.  
  
"Well," Lizzie smiled, "Yeah, I guess so."  
  
"I just wanna say how lucky you are Lizzie." Kate began, "Gordo's been really nice to you for like, ever, and I'm glad you guys finally hooked up. I'm really happy for you."  
  
"Wow, were you just being nice to me?!" Lizzie's face brightened as she thought of Kate being so nice. for once.  
  
"Yeah.I guess. Well, don't get used to it!" Kate sneered as she unpacked a pair of her clothes into the dresser next to her bed.  
  
"It was too good to be true anyway." Lizzie thought as she unpacked also.  
  
*****  
  
Back in the boys room, Gordo, Ethan, and Larry began to talk for a while.  
  
"So, Gor-don, I happened to catch a sight of you and Lizzie, hittin' it off man. So, are you guys a thing yet or what?!" Ethan started.  
  
"Well, ya sort of." Gordo mumbled to Ethan, who dragged his skateboard out from his suitcase.  
  
"Nice move Gordo." Larry came out from the bathroom, where he had brushed his teeth, "Like I said, everyone could tell you two had a thing for each other. And I think you guys are perfect."  
  
"Thanks you guys." Gordo blushed, and finished his unpacking.  
  
"Wow, maybe Lizzie and I really are a good match. I just hope we could still be friends even if something happened." Gordo began to have second thoughts about his relationship. He decided that if he and Lizzie really were "perfect", that they'd stay together. He jumped on his bed, and dozed off into a quiet slumber as the night rolled on.  
  
Well, tell me what you guys think. Review! Anyway, next chapter will be up very very soon. 


End file.
